


The Lady's Sonnet

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: A poem for my lovely grandmother, Josiane





	The Lady's Sonnet

One enters her home as they would a garden,

And in her garden, one just stops and smiles

With their mind clear like a sun in the morning

Leaving a star on the white tiles.

 

Will-o-the-wisps thrash and hit

At the air, at a squall, as peace is made.

A sweet Lady hiding her merit,

To whom tribute silently is payed.

 

Flowers hide in the pristine sanctuary,

Tall columns that, for a whole century,

Enjoyed watching as men went by.

 

She is found in these wondrous creations,

Magical silences, shadows and reflections,

And the unique taste of her apple pie.


End file.
